


Years

by kayabiter



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayabiter/pseuds/kayabiter
Summary: Snippets from the long life of Uther and Merlin had together; terrible fluff and alcoholism.
Relationships: Merlin/Uther Pendragon (Cursed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikhaterine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikhaterine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Годы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801630) by [Pamdar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar). 



Merlin tipped a glass of wine onto Uther’s shirt.

“Oh, sorry, how clumsy I am,” Merlin exclaimed, absolutely insincerely, and began patting Uther’s chest. “Wait, I’ll clean it up. Although you know, better take it off, we can quickly wash it.”

Uther stared at him, speechless, and couldn’t believe that anyone in the whole world would fall for this mediocre come on. On the other hand, a treacherous little voice in his head whispered that his mother would definitely not approve of this. She might even go berserk.

Merlin, meanwhile, moved away, looked at him sceptically, and poured the remaining wine on Uther’s pants.

 _What can happen, it's just one time,_ Uther thought with a sigh.

 _It always works,_ Merlin thought with satisfaction.

***

Sometimes it seemed to Uther that it was he who was a guest in Merlin’s castle and not the other way around. He had a hard time convincing Merlin to put on a robe rather than wander around the castle in just a sheet or even an Adam costume.

Handmaids, however, have long been used to it. They had seemed to have gotten used to it much faster than Uther.

Moreover, Uther felt that he was not born for this life. He was bad at hunting, bad at war, bad at solving problems and taking responsibility, and the crown kept rubbing his ears.

But the fact remained that Uther was a king, and kings were definitely not supposed to pull the boots off their drunken councillors. It should have been the other way around, damn it.

“Uther, is that you?” Merlin muttered drunkenly, tucking his freed legs under the blanket and curling up into a ball.

“Call us ‘my king,’” Uther corrected for the umpteenth time.

“More of your role-playing games,” Merlin pulled the blanket higher. “Turn on the heater; it’s cold.”

Sometimes, after the fifth bottle, Merlin uttered strange words, as if his consciousness was lost somewhere between the worlds. Uther stared wearily at the drunken body in front of him and thought that one day he would kill the man himself.

But for now, it was time to start a fire in the fireplace.

***

“I think you’re exaggerating the severity of the issue,” Uther muttered with little confidence.

“Listen, Your Majesty,” Merlin sighed heavily. “I’ve lived for hundreds of years, and I’ve seen and done shit that even one would be ashamed to write even in books with covers made of human skin. And I still think it’s unhealthy to poison your children. The other way around, well, that’s fine, because what parent doesn’t deserve it?”

That evening, Uther gathered his strength and ordered to lock his mother up in the tower. It suddenly became much easier to breathe.

***

Sometimes, when he was drunk, Merlin would briefly mention his love-making triumphs. Judging by his words, he fucked all the monarchs and the entire pantheon of pagan gods of the past, regardless of gender, age, religion and number of limbs. The scariest thing about his stories was that Merlin had truly loved each of them.

Uther had only Merlin. As the years passed, the nobility began to hint that it would be worth worrying about an heir, but Uther never found the will to marry.

***

“Hey, fellas!” Peter came running into the field, out of breath. “The king is beheading the wizard!”

“Again?” Luca asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Third time this month.”

They reckoned the way to the castle and decided that it was not worth it to break away from work. After the tenth time, only the most naive went to the execution.

***

For the first time in his life, Uther felt so good. He handled the difficult political situation himself, and Merlin crawled up to him to apologize -- and even praised him. It was all like a dream, but something was still missing.

“Just don’t touch the fey girl,” Merlin finished his speech.

“Do you really care about anyone but yourself?” Uther asked tartly. Resentment still bloomed in his heart.

Merlin looked at him expressively, tightened his grip on the staff, and whispered:

“She’s my daughter.”

Alright. Uther hadn’t expected that.

“Do you have a child?” he asked, surprised. “Wait. You have a child with the makings of a management talent who can unite humans and fey and inherit our kingdom when we decide to retire, and you’ve been silent?”

“Uh,” Merlin’s eloquence abandoned him. “Yes?”

Uther suddenly realized what he needed for complete happiness.

“Splendid,” he said. “You and I will have to get married to make it legal, but I don’t think anyone will notice the difference.”

The old grin returned to Merlin’s eyes.

“I doubt the church would approve of a wedding between two men,” he winked meaningfully.

“Not another word,” Uther said.

By morning, not a single monk remained in his kingdom.


End file.
